Cigarette packages perform the functions of containing a preselected bundle of cigarettes and protecting the cigarettes from mechanical and environmental damage. In addition, a package protects the freshness of the cigarettes, which deteriorates with exposure to air.
Cigarette packages are typically made from paper into the so-called soft package that tears open on a top panel, and from paperboard into the so-called hard package that typically includes an integral reclosable lid. Both types of package generally include a foil or foil laminate wrapped around the cigarettes, and an additional sealed plastic film, typically polypropylene, wrapper around the outside of the package. The foil wrapper and outer plastic film are included to maintain the freshness of the packaged cigarettes.
A serious problem with packaging of all kinds is in disposal. Landfills and other disposal sites are becoming overwhelmed by packaging materials, and alternatives, such as reusable or recyclable packaging are being sought. While theoretically, paper-based cigarette packaging can be recycled, there are many practical difficulties. For example, packages typically include paints and inks that may render the packing material unsuitable for recycling. A more serious long term difficulty is that paper can be recycled only a limited number of times before the pulp becomes unusable.
The present invention provides a method of making a cigarette package from a recyclable material that can be recycled an indefinite number of times. The present invention provides a cigarette package having a major portion that may be recycled after use, rather than discarded as waste.
The present invention, generally, also provides a method of making a cigarette package that has improved crush resistance than the conventional paper or paperboard package. In addition, an aluminum package formed by a drawing process of the present invention includes two portions, a body portion and a lid portion that have inherently sealed edges that help maintain the freshness of the contents.
The present invention provides a method for making a cigarette package by a drawing operation involving at least one drawing step, in which a body portion and a lid portion are independently formed and joined to make the package.
More particularly, the present invention provides a method for making an aluminum cigarette package by a drawing process in which a first blank is formed from a sheet of metal, the first blank is formed into a hollow, substantially rectangular body in a drawing operation, the body having an open end and an opposed closed bottom panel, and having a front panel, a rear panel substantially parallel to the front panel, and opposing, substantially parallel side panels perpendicular to both the front panel and the rear panel, a second blank is formed from a second sheet of metal, the second blank is then formed into a hollow, substantially rectangular lid in a second drawing operation, the lid having an open end and an opposing closed top and a front, a rear substantially parallel to the front, and opposing, substantially parallel sides perpendicular to both the front and the rear, and an edge of the rear panel of the body and an edge of the rear of the lid at the respective open ends are joined by a flexible tape, a label, or other means to form a hinge.
The package may be selectively opened and closed by pivoting the lid at the hinge for relative movement between the lid and body.
The package of the present invention is formed so that an innerframe portion is formed in the body by a press or embossing operation. The innerframe ensure correct closure of the lid. When the lid is in a closed position, the lid closes over the innerframe portion, and friction between the lid and the innerframe helps to maintain the lid in a closed position. The innerframe portion also provides a barrier at the seam between the body and the lid to help protect the contents of the package. In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the innerframe portion is formed from a separate blank in an independent step and is installed in the container with a suitable adhesive after the trimming step.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, an aluminum body portion is formed by a drawing process. A flat, rectangular cap having an access aperture is formed in an independent stamping or punching operation. The cap is attached to the body portion at the open end, and a reclosable seal is placed over the cap to close aperture.